¿Por Que?
by Kaeshi Kuchiki Kurosaki
Summary: Noiz esta enamorado de Koujaku desde hace un tiempo. En uno de sus paseos por el centro comercial de Midorijima junto con Aoba,Clear y Koujaku un grupo de chicas se hacerca a ellos y una de ellas hace algo que pone celoso a Noiz
1. Chapter 1

_¿Por qué tuve que actuar de esa manera?_

¿Por qué deje que mis celos me controlaran?

¿Por qué no simplemente me fui de ahí?

*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~

Aoba, Clear, Tu y Yo estábamos en el centro comercial de Midorijima tu hablabas mientras nosotros te escuchábamos aunque yo hacía como si ni me importara lo que decías, a mí si se me hacía interesante lo que estabas diciendo, todo estaba bien hasta que una chica de cabello negro seguida de otras dos chicas una de cabello rubio y la otra de cabello castaño, la pelinegra se acercó a ti y se colgó de tu brazo derecho

-¡Hola Koujaku! dijo la pelinegra coquetamente mientras que seguía colgada de tu brazo como mono con una sonrisa coqueta

las otras dos chicas también con una sonrisa coqueta

-Hola sin hacer nada para que te soltara tan solo le devolviste la sonrisa mientras yo apretaba mis puños tratando de controlarme-. ¿Que las trae por aquí? preguntaste

-Pues estábamos pasando por aquí y te vimos así que decidimos venir a saludarte ¿verdad chicas? pregunto la pelinegra a sus amigas guiñándoles el ojo, ellas solo asistieron con una sonrisa mientras que la pelinegra se pegaba más a ti y yo apretaba mis puños tratando de como ya te saludamos nosotras nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas que al fin soltándote mientas yo me relajaba pero lo siguiente que hizo me hizo explotar de celos y hacer lo que hice.

¡Te beso! Esa tipa te beso, tu abriste los ojos por la sorpresa y yo al ver que esa tipa te beso me moleste así que me acerque a ustedes la separe de ti ella me vio molesta y sorprendida por lo que hice pero lo que hice después la hizo molestar más y eso me alegro, agarre tu rostro entre mis manos y te bese enfrente de todos Aoba y Clear me miraban sorprendidos y la pelinegra me miraba furiosa y tu abriste los ojos aún más estabas en shock.

Después de unos segundos reaccionaste poniendo tus manos en mi rostro y me separaste me miraste sin soltar mi rostro y yo que en ese entonces tenía mis ojos cerrados los abrí dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho trate de explicar lo que hice y por qué lo hice pero desistí de hacerlo más que nada porque no sabía cómo.

-Y-yo… sabía que decir estaba en shock con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer como si no pasó nada, agarre tus manos que aún tenían agarrado mi rostro los quite de una manera un tanto brusca y empecé a caminar hacia mi casa con mis manos en mis bolsillos, sentía que mis ojos me picaban quería llorar pero mi orgullo no me dejaba.

*~*~*~*~*~Fin Del Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*

Recordaba Noiz mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ese lugar.

-No-Noiz… ¡espera! trato de ir detrás Noiz pero la pelinegra que ocasiono todo eso se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo

-Koujaku dé fingiendo arrepentimiento y preocupació mejor dejarlo solo ¿no crees? Aparte no viste como reacciono como si eso no hubiera pasado nada.

-No, precisamente por eso tengo que hablar con él para saber el ¿Por qué lo hizo? Koujaku educadamente zafándose del agarre de la pelinegra, la cual lo miro indignada y molesta pero Koujaku ni lo noto-.Y ¿Por qué Reacciono así? empezando a caminar por donde se había ido Noiz.

Koujaku caminaba lo más rápido posible entre la gente, hasta que logro divisar al rubio así que acelero su paso hasta llegar a él.

-¡Noiz! espera tenemos que hablar-. Dijo una vez que llego hasta Noiz

-Noiz se detuvo sin siquiera voltear a y yo no tenemos nada que hablar así que vete con esa tipa y déjame en en un tono que sonó demasiado molesto, celoso y herido para su gusto, luego volvió a caminar pero Koujaku se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo-¡Suéltame! tratando de zafarse del agarre de Koujaku pero mientras más lo intentaba más presión recibía.

-No te soltare hasta que tú y yo hayamos hablado-. Dicho eso Koujaku empezó a caminar jalando a Noiz hasta llegar a un callejón sin si me vas a explicar ¿Por qué me besaste? Koujaku sin soltar a Noiz.

-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que un Noiz í que déjame ¿quieres? tratando de zafarse nuevamente del agarre y en uno de sus forcejeos logro zafarse del agarre de Koujaku mas este fue más rápido que él y lo agarro acorralándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Claro que me las tienes que dar ¡mocoso! Koujaku tratando de mantener la calma.

-Y según tu ¿Porque yo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? Noiz tratando de calmarse porque aunque no le gustase estar así de cerca de Koujaku lo ponía nervioso y no quería cometer otra estupidez como la de hace rato.

-Y tú me preguntas el ¿Por qué me tienes que dar explicaciones? ó en un tono irónico-¿Porque tú me…?-. Pero no pudo terminar ya que Noiz le interrumpió.

-¡Cállate…! casi gritando y empujando a Koujaku logrando quiero que lo vuelvas a decir, no quiero recordarlo, lo que paso hace rato fue un simple error ¿de acuerdo? tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas.

-No-Noiz ¿te encuentras bien? Koujaku al ver que su acompañante lloraba así que se acercó a él y se bajó un poco para quedar a la altura de Noiz, agarro su rostro entre sus mano y lo obligo a alzar la vista para que lo vea pero Noiz tenía los ojos cerrados.

-L-lo que p-paso haya… ó a decir Noiz aun sin abrir los -solo olvídalo ¿quieres? limpiándose inútilmente las lágrimas ya que mientras más se las limpiaba más lagrimas salían-.Y yo haré lo agarrando las manos de Koujaku y separándolas de su rostro y abriendo sus ojos que ya estaban rojos y empezando a caminar para poder alejarse de Koujaku lo más pronto posible pero Koujaku se lo impidió agarrándolo por la muñeca y jalándolo hacia el abrazándolo, lo cual dejo a Noiz -Koujaku ¿Qué haces? Noiz tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Koujaku.

OoOoOoO

-Clear ¿qué crees que haya sido eso? pregunto Aoba confundido a Clear-¿Por qué Noiz actuó de esa manera? Estoy más que consiente de lo que siente Noiz por Koujaku el mismo me lo dijo hace no más de una semana pero Noiz nunca actúa de manera impulsiva

-Aoba por lo que me que Noiz actuó por celos más que por otra cosa

-Ese chico me las la pelinegra se atreve a besar a MI Koujaku.

-¿Eh…? Mi amigo no es un objeto para que digas que es el peli azul serio y con el ceño fruncido viendo a la pelinegra.

-Y a ti quien te molesta viendo a Aoba para luego empezar a caminar-.Vámonos chicas tengo algunas cosas que pelinegra se detuvo y volteo a ver a Clear y dos díganle a su amiguito que se cuide porque eso no se va a quedar así porque cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo al costo que sea y no me importa a quien tenga que aplastar para en un tono amenazante dándose vuelta para volver a caminar

-Adiós las otras empezando a caminar y lanzándoles unos besos a los dos chicos que hay estaban.

-Clear ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Noiz? el peli azul preocupado viendo a su amigo.

-Sería lo el estoy de seguro de si lo va a cumplir pero será mejor que este prevenido por cualquier cosa.

-Tienes razón vamos mañana hablare con empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Clear.

OoOoOoO

-Solo dime… Koujaku en un tono tranquilizador-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y te prometo que te dejare aun abrazando a Noiz el cual seguía llorando y tratando de alejarse de Koujaku.

-¿En serio quieres saber por qué? Noiz dejando de forcejear por un momento. Koujaku solo asistió con la suéltame y te lo diré lo dudo un poco pero después lo soltó.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? tratando de no sonar ansioso por la respuesta de Noiz.

-Te bese… ó a bese por casi en un susurró que Koujaku no alcanzo a oír.

-¿Qué dijiste? Koujaku ya que no escucho lo que dijo Noiz.

-¡QUE TE BESE POR CELOS! soporte que esa tipa te besara y tú no hicieras nada para separarla de ti así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió ¿de acuerdo? un poco más calmado.

-Pero ¿Por qué sentiste celos? Koujaku confundido.

-¿Por qué? Noiz-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? claro que no si solo te la pasas pensando en Aoba como te vas a dar cuenta de lo que en un tono dolido y molesto.

-¿De qué me tendría que dar cuenta Noiz? ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia Noiz era el único capaz de hacérsela perder fácilmente.

-¡DE QUE TE AMO INBECIL! grito Noiz para después salir corriendo del callejón rumbo a su casa.

-Koujaku se quedó en shock que ni tiempo le dio de detener a Noiz para cuando salió del shock Noiz ya no -Noiz… Koujaku al viento y empezando a caminar rumbo a su casa pensando en las últimas palabras que Noiz le había dicho "¡DE QUE TE AMO IMBECIL!" … la lengua-.*Como quería que me diera cuenta si me trataba como siempre lo había hecho desde que nos conocimos* trataba de excusarse a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Noiz ya había llegado a su casa y una vez que entro se encerró en su cuarto, se tiró en su cama pensando en lo que había hecho.

-*¿Pero que eh hecho?* decía Noiz escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos-.*¿Por qué se lo dije? Y lo peor de todo es que salí corriendo sin siquiera darle tiempo de que me contestara* se regañaba a el mismo por lo tonto que había sido, así se quedó acostado en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Noiz se despertó pero no se levantó no tenía ni ganas, ni intensiones de hacerlo hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa, Noiz pensó en no abrir y dejar que la persona se cansara y se fuera pero tal parecía que la persona no se iría así que con pereza y con el ceño un poco fruncido se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Qué quiere? Noiz sin siquiera ver quien era.

-P-perdón Noiz no sabía que aun estabas apenado un chico de cabello azul.

-¿Eh?… Noiz al fijarse bien quien era su siento pensé que eras otra haciéndose a un lado para que Aoba pasara-.Y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? Noiz son la Aoba soltando una pequeña risita.

-La 12:30 pensé que era más rascándose la cabeza-.Y bueno no me has dicho ¿a qué has venido?

-Bueno es que… es que quería preguntarte por lo que paso dudoso y un poco nervioso Aoba, Noiz se quedó piedra sabía que se lo iban a preguntar pero nunca pensó en que contestar por estar pensando el Koujaku y lo sucedido ayer-.Y decirte que tengas cuidado Noiz.

-¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué? Noiz confundido-¿De qué me debería de cuidar?

-¿Recuerdas a la chica de ayer? el peli azul.

-Noiz solo asistió-.*Como no recordarla si por su culpa paso lo que paso entre Koujaku y yo* Noiz con desgano-¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con lo que me estás diciendo?

-Pues tal parece que a ella no le gustó mucho lo que hiciste y me dijo que te digiera que eso no se iba a quedar así que te cuidaras porque lo que ella quiere lo consigue al costo que Aoba en un tono serio viendo a su amigo-.Y lo que ella quiere es a Koujaku

-No creo que haga que ladra no muerde o en este caso "perra" pero si quiere a Koujaku que se lo quede.

-Noiz ¿Por qué dices eso? confundido Aoba-¿no me habías dicho que te gustaba Koujaku?

-Sí, Aoba se lo que te lo dije pero después de lo que hice y lo que le dije no creo que me quiera volver a Noiz en un tono triste.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste? el peli azul.

-Pues le dije que lo bese por celos, que se olvidara del beso y que lo amo pero que él ni cuenta se daba de lo que sentía por el por estar pensando… hizo una en todo el tiempo en de decir en un susurro que Aoba apenas y alcanzo a oír.

-Noiz ¿por qué le dijiste eso? se sorprendió por lo que le dijo que yo considero a Koujaku como un hermano.

-Sí, si Aoba lo sé pero él triste

-Noiz claro que lo sabe, se lo eh dicho muchas Aoba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Noiz-.Y el hecho de que Koujaku se preocupe tanto por mí es porque él me considera su hermano menor.

-Pero de todos modos no creo que Koujaku me quiera Noiz con la mirada en el suelo.

-Pero ¿el que te dijo? pregunto Aoba a Noiz.

-No… no lo sé Noiz bajo pero audible para el peli í corriendo apenas le dije que lo amaba así que no sé si me contesto o no.

-Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso Noiz? Aoba viendo a Noiz-.Y ¿qué tal si te contesto?

-No lo creo se quedó callado cuando se lo dije y yo aproveche ese momento y salí calmadamente y sin darle importancia ya al asunto

Koujaku estaba almorzando aun pensando en lo que había pasado entre Noiz y el ayer.

-Ese idiota… ía Koujaku mientras comía hasta que sonó el timbre de su casa, se levantó de mala gana y se encamino hasta su puerta-¿Que quiere? desde adentro de su casa.

-Pues solo quería disculparme por lo de una voz desde afuera de la casa, cuando Koujaku escucho aquella voz abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color solo que más profundos.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? recordando que era la misma chica que lo había besado.

-Eso no como una sonrisa.

Koujaku le dio una mirada desconfiada pero después decidió que no era importante.

-Está bien, ¿quieres pasar? pregunto el japonés haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica la cual solo asistió y entro.

-¿Bueno a que se debe tu visita…? dejando la pregunta abierta para que aquella chica diga su nombre mientras se sentaba a un lado de su sofá e invitaba a la chica a sentarse.

-Naomi, me llamo regalándole una sonrisa mientras se sentaba cerca de Koujaku, muy cerca para el gusto del … vine a disculparme por lo de ayer y a preguntarte si pudiste hablar con ese chico.

-¿Chico?... a te refieres a , si pude hablar con él.

-Y ¿te dijo porque te beso o no? *Noiz… con que así se llama ese mocoso* ó Naomi.

-¿Eh…? No, no me dijo porque lo ó, no quería hablar de eso con una chica que apenas conocía y que justamente ayer lo había besado.

-¡Ah! Que a otra cosa ¿te gustaría ir al cine?

-¿Hoy? Lo siento pero hoy no ó a mentir, no tenía nada que hacer pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir o hacer algo.

-Ah no fingiendo una sonrisa-.Y ¿qué día podrías?

-Mmm… llevo su mano hasta su mentón pensando-¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Me parece genial… ¿a qué hora? la pelinegra esta vez con una verdadera.

-Mmm… a las Koujaku

-Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 2 levantándose del sofá siendo seguida por el japonés.

-Si nos vemos mañ acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Bueno, nos saliendo de la casa.

Una vez de que se percató de que estaba lejos de la casa de Koujaku agarro su teléfono y marco un número, presiono el botón verde y espero pacientemente a que contestara.

-Bueno… escuchó una voz desde la otra línea-¿Quién habla?

-Hola… soy yo la pelinegra.

-¡Ah! la voz desde la otra línea en un tono estaba por llamarte.

-Que bien eso quiere decir que ya tienes lo que te pedí ¿verdad? en un tono algo amenazador.

-Por supuesto que lo en un tono indignado-¿Por quién me tomas, por un inepto?

-No, claro que Naomi rodando los ojos siempre era lo mismo con él.

-Como la mandare su dirección por mensaje ¿está bien?

-Si está bien espero tu antes de colgar, después de unos minutos su teléfono sonó Naomi lo agarro, leyó el mensaje y sonrió encaminándose a la dirección indicada.

*~*~*~*~*~*Con Koujaku*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Agh… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió aceptar la invitación de esa chica para ir al cine? cuestionaba Koujaku mientras regresaba a la cocina dispuesto a seguir comiendo pero las ganas de comer se le habían quitado, agarro el traste con espagueti y lo metió a la nevera, se dirigió a su habitación se acostó y en poco rato se quedó dormido.

-Bueno Noiz ya me el peli azul levantándose de la silla.

-Si está bien y no te preocupes tendré el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Claro y no te olvides lo que te el peli azul saliendo de la casa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, cuí el rubio cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a su cuarto para seguir descansando.

Naomi vio como el peli azul salía de la casa de aquel chico llamado Noiz, cuando estuvo segura de que se había alejado lo suficiente se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre.

Noiz ya estaba cerca de su habitación cuando escucho el timbre de su casa-¿Se le habrá olvidado algo a Aoba? mientras caminaba de regreso a su ¿que se te…? pudo terminar por que al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con la pelinegra de ayer-¿Qué es lo que quieres y como supiste donde vivía? Noiz de mala gana.

-Primero que nada hola Noiz… y segundo eso no es de tu la pelinegra fingiendo indignación pero con una sonrisa sínica.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? viendo a la chica.

-Koujaku me lo dijo cuando estaba en SU remarcando el "su".

-¿Cómo que Koujaku que te lo dijo y porque estabas en su casa? confundido.

-Pues así como lo oyes estuve hace rato en su casa, se portó tan lindo con una sonrisa-¿Sabes? Koujaku es todo un caballero y como todo caballero Koujaku merece tener una princesa y ¿sabes quién será su princesa? con una sonrisa sínica en su , yo seré la princesa de Koujaku.

Noiz trato de calmarse para no lanzarse a atacar a esa chica que tenía enfrente, cerro sus manos en forma de puños para tranquilizarse.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te de felicitaciones, que te de un ramo de rosas, te haga una fiesta, me ponga a dar saltitos como una chica retrasada? el alemán sarcásticamente a lo que la pelinegra solo sonrió con burla.

-No, no es ensanchando más su no venía a decirte dejando de sonreír y viendo a Noiz con odio.

-¿Ah no?, ¿y a que venias? el rubio desinteresadamente devolviéndole la misma mirada de odio.

-Vine a decirte que no te acerques más a Koujaku, no te quiero ver cerca de él, no quiero que lo veas, que lo mires y que le seriamente con la misma mirada-¿Me entendiste?

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que no me acerque más a apretando más sus puños, esa chica de verdad que lo estaba enfureciendo con cada estupidez que salía de sus labios-¿Me entendiste?

-No, entiéndeme de forma quiero que te le acerques más a él, él es MIO, nada ni nadie y mucho menos tú me lo va a levantando un poco más la voz-.Y para que te quede bien claro Koujaku no te considera su amigo, para él no eres nadie, solo un chico inmaduro que no sabe hacer nada, un caprichoso, le das asco, solo te tolera porque eres amigo de ese chico de pelo azul porque si fuera por él, él no te hablaría ni se acercaría a ti, ahora ¿ya entiendes? empezando a y con esto que te dije no te le acerques más porque él no te quiere cerca suyo.

Cuando la chica desapareció de su campo visual cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas, sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos pero no hizo nada por impedirlo solo se quedó ahí sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta, llorando con el rostro escondido en entre sus piernas.

Se sentía patético al estar así pero no había mucho que el pudiere hacer, le dolida, en verdad le dolía lo que esa chica había dicho, con cada palabra que salía de los delgados labios de esa chica sentía que su corazón se partía en mil y un pedazos, como dagas clavándose en él.

¿Por qué las cosas eran así?, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? preguntaba Noiz aun en el piso abrazando más fuerte sus piernas no tenía ganas de moverse de ahí y ni intenciones de hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

 _Koujaku había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado, estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que aquella chica llegara, a lo lejos una cabellera negra que le agitaba su mano, Koujaku solo levando la suya en forma de saludo._

 _-Hay perdón por llegar con una sonrisa apenada-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?_

 _-No, tranquila no has llegaste con una ligera llegue antes, hace media su llegaste a tiempo._

 _-Por un momento pensé que había llegado mientras se abrazaba del brazo derecho de Koujaku._

 _-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? mientras empezaba a caminar con la chica hacia la entrada de la plaza._

 _-Mm… vamos a comprar las entradas para el con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué película quieres ver? con la mirada fija al frente._

 _-Mm… una de veamos "El Conjuro" ¿te parece?_

 _-Si… la que sea para mi está el japonés tratando de no sonar indiferente._

 _Koujaku y Naomi se acercaron a la taquilla y Koujaku pidió dos entradas para "El Conjuro", el taquillero se las dio y agradeció._

 _-Bien… la película empieza a las Koujaku-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras?_

 _-Mm… podemos pasear un poco ¿te parece?_

 _-Por mi está empezando a caminar siendo seguido por la pelinegra._

 _OoOoOoOoO_

 _Noiz abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban bastante rojos por tanto llorar, se levantó con pesadez sin importarle mucho el dolor de su espalda dado que había dormido sentado y pegado a la puerta, se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y cuando se vio frunció el ceño, tenía los ojos rojos, rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y ojeras._

 _-Tsk… la tan patético… en verdad soy tan patético llorar por lo que dijo el viejo, ese estilista de regañó mentalmente mientras se quitaba su ropa y se metía en la regadera, cuando sintió el agua bajar por su cuerpo se relajó y su mente viajo hasta el día de ayer recordando lo que le había dicho esa tipa._

 _"_ _-No, entiéndeme de forma quiero que te le acerques más a él, él es MIO, nada ni nadie y mucho menos tú me lo va a levantando un poco más la voz-.Y para que te quede bien claro Koujaku no te considera su amigo, para él no eres nadie, solo un chico inmaduro que no sabe hacer nada, un caprichoso, le das asco, solo te tolera porque eres amigo de ese chico de pelo azul porque si fuera por él, él no te hablaría ni se acercaría a ti, ahora ¿ya entiendes? empezando a y con esto que te dije no te le acerques más porque él no te quiere cerca suyo."_

 _Noiz golpeo la pared sin importarle mucho que se lastimara, estaba furioso, no solo con el viejo de Koujaku y con la tipa esa, estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan patético. Termino de bañarse, salió del baño vestido únicamente con una toalla que le cubría solo lo necesario, camino hasta su armario y agarro su ropa de siempre, una vez vestido salió del baño rumbo a la cocina, llego a la cocina saco una pizza del congelador, lo metió al microondas y espero a que se caliente, cuando estuvo lista se dispuso a comer pero antes de que pudiera siquiera morder un pedazo sonó el timbre de su casa, con pereza Noiz se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _-Ya voy… llegando hasta la … ¿Qué haces aquí? al ver al peli azul._

 _-¿Noiz estas bien? Aoba al ver las ojeras que Noiz traía._

 _-Si… estoy tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible-¿Qué te trae por aquí Aoba?_

 _-Bueno… es que quería saber si tienes algo que hacer hoy. Noiz se puso a pensar pero le contesto que no._

 _-Bien… acompáñame a la con una sonrisa propia de él. A Noiz no le quedo de otra que aceptar de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer._

 _Durante todo el camino Noiz no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, a Aoba se le hizo raro sabía que el rubio no era de muchas palabras pero por lo menos hacia el intento pero ahora ni eso._

 _al rubio el cual no contesto pero giro su cabeza-¿Te pasa algo? pregunto._

 _secamente no queriendo recordar la visita de esa odiosa chica._

 _-Noiz… a mí no me engañ Aoba cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Ah… soltó un suspiro rendido-¿Recuerdas que ayer fuiste a verme? y Aoba solo asistió sin interrumpir al alemá después de que te fuiste la perra esa fue a verme._

 _-¿Qué cómo supo donde vivías? incrédulo._

 _-No lo sé, no me lo dijo… Noiz._

 _*~*~*~*Flash~*~*~*~Back*~*~*~_

 _Noiz ya estaba cerca de su habitación cuando escucho el timbre de su casa-¿Se le habrá olvidado algo a Aoba? preguntó mientras caminaba de regreso a su ¿que se te…? pudo terminar por que al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con la pelinegra de ayer-¿Qué es lo que quieres y como supiste donde vivía? Noiz de mala gana._

 _-Primero que nada hola Noiz… y segundo eso no es de tu la pelinegra fingiendo indignación pero con una sonrisa sínica._

 _-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? viendo a la chica._

 _-Koujaku me lo dijo cuando estaba en SU remarcando el "su"._

 _-¿Cómo que Koujaku que te lo dijo y porque estabas en su casa? confundido._

 _-Pues así como lo oyes estuve hace rato en su casa, se portó tan lindo con una sonrisa-¿Sabes? Koujaku es todo un caballero y como todo caballero Koujaku merece tener una princesa y ¿sabes quién será su princesa? con una sonrisa sínica en su , yo seré la princesa de Koujaku._

 _Noiz trato de calmarse para no lanzarse a atacar a esa chica que tenía enfrente, cerro sus manos en forma de puños para tranquilizarse._

 _-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te de felicitaciones, que te de un ramo de rosas, te haga una fiesta, me ponga a dar saltitos como una chica retrasada? el alemán sarcásticamente a lo que la pelinegra solo sonrió con burla._

 _-No, no es ensanchando más su no venía a decirte dejando de sonreír y viendo a Noiz con odio._

 _-¿Ah no?, ¿y a que venias? el rubio desinteresadamente devolviéndole la misma mirada de odio._

 _-Vine a decirte que no te acerques más a Koujaku, no te quiero ver cerca de él, no quiero que lo veas, que lo mires y que le seriamente con la misma mirada-¿Me entendiste?_

 _-Tú no eres quien para decirme que no me acerque más a apretando más sus puños, esa chica de verdad que lo estaba enfureciendo con cada estupidez que salía de sus labios-¿Me entendiste?_

 _-No, entiéndeme de forma quiero que te le acerques más a él, él es MIO, nada ni nadie y mucho menos tú me lo va a levantando un poco más la voz-.Y para que te quede bien claro Koujaku no te considera su amigo, para él no eres nadie, solo un chico inmaduro que no sabe hacer nada, un caprichoso, le das asco, solo te tolera porque eres amigo de ese chico de pelo azul porque si fuera por él, él no te hablaría ni se acercaría a ti, ahora ¿ya entiendes? empezando a y con esto que te dije no te le acerques más porque él no te quiere cerca suyo._

 _*~*~*Fin~*~*~Flash*~*~*Back~*~*~_

 _-¿Qué eso te dijo? molesto e incrédulo el peli azul, el rubio solo asistió-¿No lo puedo creer como se atreve esa tipa?, te aseguro que Koujaku no dijo eso._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que no lo dijo? pregunto a Aoba._

 _-Noiz… lo conozco y sé que él no sería capaz de hacer el peli azul._

 _-¿Sabes qué? Dejemos el tema… no quiero seguir pensando en y Aoba solo asistió._

 _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la plaza donde se dedicaron a ver las tiendas o más bien Aoba entraba a cualquier tienda que veía y Noiz solo lo seguía._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Koujaku y Naomi se la pasaron de tienda en tienda, viendo lo que había y de vez en cuando comprando algo, la pelinegra vio una tienda que le había llamado la atención en dicha tienda vendían toda clase de cosas de tosa partes del mundo, desde Japón, Inglaterra, hasta Alemania, Koujaku se impresiono por la cantidad de cosas que había en esa tienda, nunca antes había estado en ese lugar así que dedujo que era una nueva tienda._

 _Koujaku se acercó a una de las tantas banderas que hay habían, primero se detuvo a ver la bandera de Japón, después la de España, pero hubo una que le llamo demasiado la atención dicha bandera tenía una franja negra, otra amarilla y otra roja, así que se le quedo viendo más tiempo hasta que la encargada se acercó._

 _-Parece que le gusta mucho la bandera de con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Eh…? ¿Alemania? más para el que para la encargada, Naomi se acercó a donde estaba Koujaku._

 _-Es muy la pelinegra que estaba embalsamada con la cantidad de cosas que hay habí a mí me gusta más la de España._

 _Para las 4:45 Koujaku y Naomi se fueron a comer a uno de los restaurantes que hay había en la planta alta de la plaza._

 _-Koujaku… se me antoja comer comida italiana ¿y a ti? pregunto con una de sus típicas sonrisas coquetas._

 _-Comida italiana está bien para mí caminando hasta el restaurante siendo seguido muy de cerca por la chica._

 _Se sentaron en una de las mesas que hay habían un mesero los atendió, el japonés pidió espagueti a la boloñesa, la chica pidió lasaña, el mesero les dijo que en un momento les traía su orden ellos asistieron con una sonrisa._

 _-Ya no espero a que la película empiece ¿y tú Koujaku? Naomi._

 _-Yo tampoco me han dicho que es muy recordando el comentario que Mizuki hizo sobre esa película._

 _Su conversación fue interrumpida por el mesero que les traía su orden, la comida fue tranquila y silenciosa, pero no un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Aoba y Noiz decidieron que ya habían visto mucho y que era momento de descansar comer algo, así que subieron a la planta alta donde estaban los restaurantes._

 _Noiz decidió que fueran a comer al restaurante italiano ya que quería comer pizza, Aoba no dijo nada y solo asistió caminando junto con Aoba hasta el interior de dicho restaurante, se sentaron en uno de los lugares vacíos de ahí, sin percatarse que a pocos asientos de ahí estaban Koujaku y Naomi._

 _El mesero los atendió muy amablemente, Noiz ordeno su amada pizza, Aoba se veía un poco indeciso al escoger pero finalmente opto por comer lasaña ya que nunca lo había comido, el mesero asistió y se fue._

 _-Entonces… ¿qué piensas sobre lo que te dije? el peli azul serio viendo al alemán._

 _-No lo sé… no sé si sea buena idea el rubio._

 _-Claro que lo es… además no tienes nada que perder al con una sonrisa ás ¿Qué más podría pasar?_

 _-… iba a contestar pero el mesero lo interrumpió trayéndoles su orden, Aoba y Noiz se dispusieron a comer._

 _Cuando salieron del restaurante eran las 5:38, decidieron seguir visitando las tiendas antes de que la película empezara, primero fueron a la tienda una tienda de libros donde Koujaku encontró varios libros muy interesantes se hizo una nota mental de que tenía que regresar a esa tienda y comprar aquellos libros, después pasaron a la tienda de ropa donde se demoraron más ya que Naomi se probaba toda la ropa que veía, lo mismo paso con la tienda de maquillajes, y la tienda de zapatos._

 _El peli azul y el rubio terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar._

 _-Se me antoja un helado ¿a ti no? Aoba con una sonrisa infantil, el alemán se encogió asistiendo levemente._

 _Los dos chico se encaminaron a la heladería que no estaba muy lejos del restaurante, cuando llegaron Aoba pidió un helado de mora azul y Noiz uno de Chocolate, pagaron los helados y se fueron a sentar a una de las muchas bancas que hay habían._

 _-¡Que rico!… ya tenía ganas de comer un con una de sus típicas sonrisas infantiles y enfermo no es para nada bueno… y menos si tienes una abuela como la mí escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Aoba al recordar los regaños de su abuela._

 _-Si Tae-san es muy estricta cuando se trata de la salud de su nieto burló Noiz de la desgracia de Aoba, el cual solo hizo un puchero y se dedicó a comer su helado e ignorar al alemán que aún tenía esa pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Cuando al fin salieron de la tienda de zapatos ya eran las 6:45, así que empezaron a caminar hacia el cine, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron._

 _-Vamos a comprar Naomi emocionada por querer ver la película con SU Koujaku._

 _-Sí, el japonés empezando a caminar a la dulcería del cine, compraron palomitas, chocolates y los refrescos pagaron y se dirigieron a la estrada de la sala, Koujaku dio los boletos al encargado y entraron, al entrar la sala estaba iluminada solamente por la luz de la pantalla grande, se sentaron casi hasta el final de la sala._

 _-Estoy muy emocionada… Naomi quiero que empiece la película ¿y tú Kou?_

 _-"¿Kou?" ó en su yo también quiero que empiece._

 _Las luces se apagaron y los anuncios de empezaron a aparecer en la gran pantalla, Naomi se pegó más a Koujaku recostando su cabeza en su hombro._

 _-Este es el mejor día de mí, con una contigo es lo mejor._

 _-… no dijo nada y simplemente volteo a ver a la pelinegra._

 _La película empezó y Koujaku puso su total atención en la pantalla al igual que la pelinegra_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _-Noiz ¿estás seguro de dejar las cosas así? Aoba cuando termino su helado._

 _-Si… creo que es mejor para tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible._

 _-¿Mejor para quienes?... ¿para esa pelinegra? un poco exaltado no puedes dejar las cosas así… tú… tú lo amas._

 _-Sí, si lo amo… pero el a mí el alemán con desgano._

 _-¿Y cómo sabes que él no te ama?, dime ¿acaso ya te dijo que no siente nada por ti? trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Noiz pero este parecía resistirse._

 _-No, no me lo dijo… pero… una pausa._

 _-Pero nada Noiz… no le puedes dejar el camino libre a esa el peli azul._

 _-Lo sé… lo sé Aoba, pero ¿qué más podría hacer? queriendo dejar el tema por terminado pero Aoba parecía no querer hacerlo._

 _-Pues…. ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije? viendo hacia al frente._

 _-Sí, si eh pensado en lo que me dijiste y te dije en el restaurante que no me parecía buena ._

 _-Pues deja de pensar que es mala idea… el peli azul con una sonrisa._

 _-Creo… creo que tienes razó resignado aceptando la idea de Aoba, el peli azul sonrió complacido con la respuesta del alemán._

 _-Entonces empezaremos el plan mañana mismo ¿te parece? aun con una sonrisa._

 _-Como encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Genial… le avisare a los chicos en cuanto llegue a mi casa._

 _-Bien… espera… ¿Chicos? viendo a me dijiste que ellos estarían ó levemente el ceño._

 _-Pues claro… como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿Quién crees que me ayudo con el plan?_

 _-Bueno… creí que al fin habías decidido usar tu ._

 _-Oye… haciendo un lo uso._

 _-Como tú con una leve sonrisa burlona._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _La película estaba por terminar, ya estaba en la parte más interesante y Koujaku tenía toda su atención en la enorme pantalla que ni se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra se había aferrado a su brazo derecho. Después de unos 30 minutos la película termino. Koujaku fue el primero en levantarse y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por la pelinegra, caminaron por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del cine._

 _-La película estuvo muy interesante y terrorí Naomi con una sonrisa viendo al japonés mientras seguían caminando._

 _-Sí estuvo con la vista fija en el camino._

 _-No puedo creer que esa película este basada en hechos pelinegra seguía hablando pero Koujaku casi no le prestaba atención a lo que decía, el japonés estaba distraído pensando en algo o mejor dicho en alguien-¡Qué miedo!, imagínate que algo así llegara a pasar aquí en Midorijima, yo… a seguía hablando noto que Koujaku no le prestaba atención, frunció levemente el ceño-¡Koujaku!... ¿me estas escuchando? ._

 _-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Sí, si te estoy saliendo de sus pensamientos al oír la chillona voz de su acompañante._

 _-¿Ah sí?, entonces ¿qué te estaba diciendo? con el ceño aun fruncido viendo fijamente a "su" Koujaku._

 _-Eh… ah… no sabía que decir, no podía mentirle ni tampoco que estaba pensando en ese siento… disculpó._

 _-Ya no restándole a sentarnos un rato ¿te parece?_

 _-Como tú quieras… ó._

 _Caminaron por un rato hasta encontrar una banca vacía, se sentaron. No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban un peli azul y un rubio, ellos caminaban y platicaban o más bien el peli azul hablaba mientras el rubio simplemente escuchaba sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban hay._

 _-Bien… ¿ya entendiste muy bien lo que vas a hacer a partir de mañana? por quinta vez el peli azul._

 _-Por quinta vez ¡que sí!, si entendí lo que tengo que levantando un poco la necesitas repetírmelo todo el tiempo Aoba._

 _-Ok, ok ya entendí… lo apenado era para confirmar._

 _-Eso me dijiste las otras cua… no pudo terminar ya que diviso a unos pocos metros de ellos a Koujaku con la pelinegra, el japonés estaba de espaldas a ellos, Noiz sintió que su sangre hirvió como si en vez de sangre fuera lava, tenía unas ganas de ir hasta donde el japonés y la tipa esa estaban sentados, agarrar a Koujaku y llevárselo lejos muy lejos de esa tipa._

 _Naomi pudo ver al alemán, le sonrió con malicia mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de un sorprendido Koujaku, acerco su rostro al del japonés y junto sus labios con los de su acompañante._

 _-Noiz… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? Aoba viendo a Noiz, el cual tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido mientras veía hacia al frente, el peli azul dirigió su vista hacia al mismo lugar que el alemán veía y abrió sus ojos más de lo normal._

 _-Esa tipa… el alemán apretando sus puños con demasiada fuerza mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la tipa esa besando a SU Koujaku._

 _-No-Noiz… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Aoba al ver que el rubio empezaba a caminar._

 _-No dejare que esa tipa me quite lo más importante para mí sin siquiera ver a Aoba._

 _Koujaku estaba sorprendido pero por alguna razón que el desconoció correspondió el beso imaginando que la persona que lo besaba era Noiz._

 _-Noiz… el japonés separándose de los labios de la pelinegra, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir abrió sus ojos sorprendido-."¿Por qué pensé que era el mocoso ese el que me besaba?" ._

 _Naomi estaba que moría de rabia pero no lo demostró simplemente fingió tristeza que Koujaku se creyó._

 _-Si-siento a verte besado… Naomi con "tristeza" … es que yo lo siento… yo…_

 _-No, no tienes porque discúlpate… tratando de arreglar su que se… pudo continuar porque sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo y se lo llevaba-.Oí… ¿Qué te pasa suéltame mocoso? al darse cuenta de quien lo jalaba._

 _Noiz hizo caso omiso a la queja del japonés y siguió caminando hasta la salida del centro comercial, una vez afuera Koujaku logró zafarse del agarre del alemán._

 _-¿Qué te pasa mocoso? ¿Por qué lo…? fue interrumpido por los labios de Noiz que se posaron en los suyos, Koujaku estaba aún más sorprendido que ni siquiera podía reaccionar._

 _OoOoOoOo_

 _La pelinegra estaba echa una furia, no odia creer lo que había pasado, el estúpido rubio se había llevado a "SU" Koujaku._

 _-¿Cómo se atreve ese estúpido? con ira mal disimulada mientras caminaba hasta la salida y sacaba su celular, tecleo unos cuantos números y espero a que contestaran mientras seguía caminando._

 _-Bueno… una voz del otro lado de la bocina-¿Quién habla? aunque ya sabía quién llamaba._

 _-No estoy para tus con verlos ahora… ó veo en el mismo lugar de siempre en media hora… y que ni se les ocurra llegar tarde escucharon-.Y con eso ultimo colgó sin siquiera darle tiempo al otro de úpido mocoso… ahora si no sabes con quien te has con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica._


End file.
